


here to give into

by citadis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadis/pseuds/citadis
Summary: I've been itching to write more markmin since my last fic and this has finally been finished... barely edited lol~ set after Mark returns from NA tour jsyk





	here to give into

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write more markmin since my last fic and this has finally been finished... barely edited lol~ set after Mark returns from NA tour jsyk

After more than a month of not seeing each other, and more than that of not seeing each other _alone_ , the vigor with which Jaemin collected himself after receiving Mark's _dorm's empty, wanna chill?_ text was completely reasonable.

“Um, hey,” Mark said, opening the door to his dorm room after Jaemin's signature three knocks.

“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Jaemin asked, crowding Mark’s space. He was most certainly not wasting time, and cut right to the chase. He knew that Mark wanted this too, and there was no use beating around the bush. Proper, more appropriate greetings could be saved for later.

Jaemin’s hands found Mark’s hips easily, and he could feel the older shiver slightly at the touch. “I missed you,” Jaemin said, before Mark could reply. “Watched lots of videos of you, you always looked so great.” He took a moment, breaking eye contact with Mark to sweep his eyes over the other’s body. He leaned in, cupping Mark’s cheek.

“I’m sure it would be no surprise to you that I touched myself watching them, sometimes.” Mark closed his eyes for a second before looking up at Jaemin, their faces millimetres apart.  _Most certainly not wasting time._

“Please,” Mark whispered. Jaemin smiled, wide.

“You’re so cute, Mark,” Jaemin remarked. “I just got here and you’re already begging.” Again, Mark screwed his eyes shut in response to Jaemin’s words. Jaemin loved Mark like this. Loved how he could make him whimper and shiver with just his words.

“Well, hyung, did you miss me?” Jaemin asked again, hand under Mark’s chin to make the older look at him, and his other hand resting firmly on his ass. Mark’s eyes were wide, doe-like, when he nodded slightly. Jaemin smiled again, planting a soft kiss to the side of Mark’s mouth before releasing him from his grasp. As soon as Jaemin’s hands left him, Mark let out a tiny whimper that Jaemin ate up.

“You are so needy,” Jaemin remarked, matter-of-factly. “I love that.” He grabbed Mark by the hips and pulled him close, so their bodies were flush to each other. Jaemin was pleased to feel Mark’s growing hardness against his thigh. “So, what is it that you want, hyungie? What is it that you thought of, when you missed me?”

Jaemin wondered if he was being too much for Mark, even though he knew that his hyung liked this. Liked to be treated like this, and liked to give up control. And no matter what, Jaemin always loved to give his hyung what he wanted.

“Uhm,” Mark hummed, voice quiet. “Just… touch me,” Mark finally said, clearly with great effort. “Please.”

Jaemin smiled. “Of course,” he said, sly, before reaching down and harshly grabbing Mark through his jeans. As Jaemin intended, Mark let out a high pitched whine in response.

“Ah— _hyung_ ,” Mark panted, and a split second after, looked back at Jaemin with eyes wide open. Jaemin’s mouth made a perfect “o” shape in surprise.

“Uhm…” Mark started after a beat, his face painted red.

“That was hot,” Jaemin declared, before Mark could messily apologize or try and explain himself. And, before Mark could protest or anything, Jaemin let go of the older finally and gestured to the bed. Mark looked at Jaemin, bit his lip, and moved to sit on the bed.

Jaemin wished he had told him to undress before sitting down, because it was satisfying to watch Mark squirm. He loved the way Mark’s ears turned a deep shade of red when he made the older undress in front of him, facing him, not able to avoid Jaemin’s persistent gaze.

Now, Jaemin moved to the bed and straddled the older.

“It was really hot,” Jaemin told him. “I love that you think of me as your hyung, _hyung_.” He couldn’t help but giggle a little at the end. Mark still didn’t respond, sitting with eyes wide looking at the younger perched on his lap.

“Say it, please, again,” He asked, voice soft. His eyes were obviously trained on Mark’s lips. Mark paused.

“Hyung, please,” he whispered, barely a whisper, desperation clear in his voice. Jaemin, looking up from the other’s mouth, noticed Mark looked like he was about to cry. Jaemin leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Mark’s slightly parted lips. He heard and felt Mark let out a breath, before the younger deepened the kiss.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. After Jaemin had smoothly removed Mark’s shirt, he pushed him down onto the bed and continued kissing and sucking spots along the older’s neck and torso. The breathy moans Mark made served to turn Jaemin on even more, hearing how needy his hyung was always drove him crazy.

“Jaemin,” Mark whined, at some point when Jaemin was dragging his teeth along the older’s jawline. Jaemin, hoping Mark would get the idea, didn’t stop. “Hyung,” Mark said after a few moments, voice exasperated. Jaemin looked up immediately.

“Is there something wrong, baby?” Jaemin asked, sitting up and grinning at Mark. The older rolled his eyes. “Just…” Mark trailed off, unsure of what to say. Jaemin, taking pity on him, gave Mark one easy pass for the night. He dismounted from Mark’s lap and, to Mark’s surprise, quickly worked to take off the older’s sweatpants. “Now, what is it that you want, Mark?” Jaemin asked, standing above Mark, still sitting on the bed.

“In me, please,” Mark admitted, eyes screwed shut in embarrassment, as was almost always the case with him. For the second time that night, Jaemin had been thoroughly surprised by Mark. He had fully expected to be on his knees and sucking the older off again, which he wouldn’t have minded. But Mark’s admission short circuited Jaemin’s brain for a second, which the older must have noticed.

“Just uhm, the fingers maybe,” Mark said quietly after Jaemin’s hesitation “We don’t have to do it—”

“We definitely are,” Jaemin cut him off, and just as quickly, manhandled Mark so he was lying back on the bed. Jaemin’s giddiness was definitely showing as he reached a little too excitedly into the bedside drawer to grab the small bottle, almost falling off the bed in the process.

When Jaemin looked back, he was nearly taken aback by the sight. Mark, laid out on the bed, lips swollen, and legs spread. For him. Mark had slipped his hand inside his boxers and was slowly touching himself. His mouth was parted slightly, letting out tiny moans every few moments.

He hated to disturb Mark, but he wanted to give the older what he really wanted. Jaemin placed himself by Mark’s legs, pushing them together a bit before grabbing the waistband of Mark’s boxers and pulling them down. Once they were finally off, Jaemin looked Mark in the eyes. Mark was bright red, as usual during these situations. He gulped.

Jaemin’s hands met Mark’s bare thighs, fingers digging into them just a bit harder than needed, to pull the older’s legs apart. He was met with a little bit of resistance at first (the embodied force of Mark’s humiliation, no doubt), before Mark relaxed and his legs fell open for Jaemin.

Whenever Jaemin got Mark naked like this, he couldn’t help but admire him for several moments. He loved Mark’s body, even more when he was laid out on Jaemin’s bed, already half ruined. Jaemin’s hands were still gripping the other’s thighs, which he could feel trembling slightly under his touch.

Mark let out a loud whine when Jaemin finally grabbed him. Jaemin, kneeling between Mark’s legs, leaned forward to bite along Mark’s jawline and finally meeting his lips again in a kiss.

“Baby,” Jaemin murmured in the older’s ear, still stroking him. And, when one of Mark’s whines sounded a lot like a laboured “please,” Jaemin decided to finally lay off the teasing, and give his hyung what he asked for and wanted, _needed_ so badly.

Sitting back on his ankles, Jaemin grabbed the small bottle and made quick work of spreading the lube over his fingers. Mark, as always, whined when Jaemin took his hand off of him, but quickly piped down when he saw what the younger was doing. Jaemin looked up at Mark to see the older looking at him, a hungry look in his eyes. Jaemin smiled slyly up at him, positioning his finger over Mark’s hole.

“You seem just a little bit eager, huh, Mark?” Jaemin teased. A slight touch, making Mark quiver. “As if you haven’t been teasing me for the past hour,” Mark huffed. “Now get on with it, hyung.”

Jaemin couldn’t argue with that. He slowly worked a first finger in, it alone making Mark pant and whine. Jaemin was sitting on his knees between Mark’s legs, with a perfect view of the older’s face. As he fingered him, every little bit he would lazily grab Mark’s dick and stroke it for a moment, and watched as Mark’s breath hitched.

“More,” Mark whispered. He already sounded so ruined. Jaemin, of course, obliged, adding a second finger and a third soon after. The way Mark’s body spasmed when his fingers finally hit the spot was mesmerizing.

“I’m close,” Mark admitted quietly after a few more minutes. Jaemin propped himself up, pulling his fingers out and grabbing Mark’s chin with his free hand.

“Hyungie will take care of you,” Jaemin replied with a smile, then leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on Mark’s mouth. He went back to where he was before, sitting back between Mark’s legs, putting in all three fingers in Mark’s now loose hole again, and grabbed the older’s dick with his other hand.

Like that, it wasn’t long before Mark let out a strangled cry and came over Jaemin’s hand. After a minute of lying down and recovering, Mark propped himself up on his elbows and looked to the younger.

“Want me to suck you off?” He offered. Jaemin shook his head. “Just stay right where you are.” Mark cocked his head in confusion, before Jaemin moved to take off his own boxers. He sat down across from Mark, and took himself in his hand. Mark realized Jaemin was jacking off just to the sight of him, which only served to turn him on again.

Mark positioned himself accordingly, moving a little bit to open his legs and show his thighs. He had gathered that Jaemin _really_ liked his thighs, from the way he looked at them, and touched and grabbed them. Eventually, when Jaemin was getting sloppy with jacking himself off, obviously getting more desperate, Mark gave up and moved over to take the younger in his mouth.

It didn’t take long before Jaemin was clutching at Mark’s hair and shooting down his throat, then immediately hauling Mark up for a sloppy kiss.

“You are so fucking hot,” Jaemin told him when they pulled away.

“I could uh, say the same to you,” Mark said, his shyness reappearing. “Hyung,” he added, with a coy smile. “Thank you.”

 

 

“I really did miss you, you know,” Jaemin said. “Missed cuddling and talking with you, and not just… you know.” He trailed off. Mark giggled.

“I do know,” Mark replied. “I missed you too. A lot.”

“But, you know, you’re gonna wish you were still away with how I’m going to tease you about you calling me _hyung_ when I grabbed your dick.” Mark slaps him for that. Jaemin forgoes the fake moan he was going to let out at Mark hitting him in favour of pulling him closer and planting another kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos/comments etc appreciated as always~~


End file.
